Beshert
by VAvixin69
Summary: Rose is almost 18 which means she will find her Beshert or soul mate. What happens when it ends up being the one person she can't stand her best friends brother and teacher Dimitri Belikov?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my new story please give it a read and review and let me know what you think! Also this is set in made up countries so your not confused later. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Today is the first day of my senior year, now most would think I would be excited about this. But no, I just found out that my arch nemesis (aka Viktoria one of my two best friends older brother) will be my third period English teacher. I have know him since I was 9 and he and his family moved from Rinia, and next door to my family. We got along okay at first him being 15 and me being his little sisters annoying friend. In fact I had a huge crush on him, a fact I was now embarrassed by.

The biggest reason I couldn't stand him now is because of how he acts towards me. One minute he's all nice and sweet and the next he's cold and distant. It made no since at all. Also last year when he saved me from the guy I was kind of seeing from raping me and letting me cry in his arms, he has been only cold towards me. I just didn't get it. So I made it my life's goal to be as big of a pain in his ass as possible and I certainly was.

I was however excited for next week and a bit nervous. Why you ask? Well its my 18th birthday which means that I will not only be legally an adult but I will start the search for my beshert or soul mate. You see when you reach the age of 18 you are fully an adult and your done cooking so to speak. So you are able to marry, but you can only marry your beshert. In fact when growing up you can date and even kiss but don't you dare have sex because if that person ends up not being your beshert you will be in huge trouble like jail time for adultery. It's a big deal, that's why what Dimitri (Viktoria's brother) did was such a big thing.

Some people were lucky and found their mate right away. Well the women seeing as the man was always older. For instance my other best friend Lissa who had known that my brother Christian was her beshert since childhood. He was five hours older then her and they received their beshert mark on their 18th birthday. The beshert mark is a mark like a tattoo that appears when you see your mate for the first time. They all have the same placement beside your left eye and the s shape but the rest is unique to that couple and there are never two alike except for your mate of course. Lissa and Christians was the common black s with pink flowers a red heart and green vines. It was beautiful but also very common shapes and colors. You see there was also things to state what kind of love and how perfect you were for each other by the colors and shapes you got. Things like a black s, flowers, and hearts were common as well as basic colors the more rare were things like lightning bolts x's and stars. And your s being silver and black and having colors like hot pink and gold. If you had things like that it meant that you had a once in a millennia kind of love. So you can see why I was both excited and nervous. Not to mention the fact that I had to see my beshert to know him. My biggest fear was that I wouldn't find him for years.

I heard a car horn and knew it was Viktoria ready to go. Lis and Chris already left so I was riding with Vika. I ran out and hopped in and greeted her with a hug and we were on out way.

Once we go there we met up with the others and got to home room. It was the normal first day crap and then we went to our first periods and so on until third. I was so not looking forward to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N: Hey all! I am blown away by the responses for this story! You all rock I love you all! Thank you to the guest reviewers I can't respond to your reviews so know I appreciate it. Also beshert is real it's a Yiddish term for soul mate just so you all know. Now I will shut up and let you read! Please r &r!**

 **Chapter 2:**

I decided that I wanted to piss Dimitri off so instead of going straight to his class like I do for all of my other classes I went to my locker. It was in between Lis and Vikas who were there getting their books.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I walked up.

"Getting ready for my brothers class. We all have it together." Vika said.

I just nodded and fumbled around in my locker, waiting for the bell to ring before I headed to class.

"Rose, you coming?" Lis asked.

"I'll be there in a few, I'm going to be late." I said smirking.

"You are playing with fire girl, you know how much Dimka hates tardiness." Vika said with a giggle.

"Oh, I know that's why I'm doing it!" I said laughing.

They just shook their heads laughing at me as they walked to class.

Once the bell rang I closed my locker and headed to hell or English lit as others called it. Now don't get me wrong, with any other teacher I would be excited for this class. Something no one knew and I would take to my grave was that I loved a good book. If it was in story form I would read it. Everyone thought I hated reading and always watched the movie versions for school, but most of the time I just watched the movie because I had already read the book.

People also thought I didn't read because I'm uber dyslexic, so anything with letters or numbers through me for a loop. But I had found that if it interested me, I could read and enjoy it.

It had taken me a few minutes to get to the hall my class was in and I could already hear Dimitri calling my name for roll call and repeating it. I laughed softly and decided it was time to go in.

"Keep your shirt on Dimitri, I'm right here! I exclaimed as I walked towards the back of the class where my friends were.

"Miss Hathaway, so nice of you to join us. In fact why don't you join me again after school as well seeing as you don't know how to be on time. Also it's Mr. Belikov to you, you will respect my position when in school." He replied.

"What the fuck, it's the first day!"

"Watch your language young lady, let's make it a week of detentions so you can learn to watch you mouth. Oh and before you say anything, one more word from you and it will be one week per word."

Damn it! Why was he being so mean? Someone else came in after me and they weren't getting punished for it!

"Oh and Miss Hathaway, it's assigned seating. Your up front right where I can see you."

Could this class get any worse? Well apparently it could Dimitri decided to give us homework along with our syllabus papers. We had to read the first scene from a mid summers night dream by tomorrow. Now I have already read it but it's the principal of the matter.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time for my jail sentence. I was so not looking forward to the next two hours.

When I got to Dimitri's class room he wasn't there yet. I debated on just leaving but decided against it, if I did he would just make me stay longer next time, if not going to my house to drag me back.

I sat down and waited a few minutes before he walked in, without a word he just looked at me then sat down and started on his computer. So this is how we were going to play this? Well ok then I might as well get to work on re-reading a mid summers nights dream. Luckily I had my old battered copy in my back pack because I had been wanting to re-read it, so I pulled it out and started reading.

"Are you actually reading?" I heard Dimitri say.

I looked up to see him looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

" Well I have to read it so yeah!" I replied sarcastically.

"I thought you only watched the movie."

"Well I have nothing better to do so I picked the book up. Is that a problem?"

"Your lying." He stated mater o factly.

"No I'm not!" I lied.

Before he could say another word Tasha Ozera walked in. I couldn't stand the bitch but it was funny how uncomfortable she made Dimitri. She's been in love with him for years and despite the fact she's ten years older then him, still try desperately to have him magically become her beshert. Its hilarious to watch.

"Dimka! I see you already gave a detention, that stinks. I was hoping we could go for coffee or something." She pouted the last part.

"Sorry Tasha as you can see I'm busy, and unfortunately this one already has detention all week. I also wouldn't put it past her to get even more." He said smirking.

I wanted to punch his in the face so badly right then.

"Well maybe another time?" She asked hopefully.

I had to cough to cover the laugh from the look on Dimitri's face. They both shot me glares not being fooled. I just rolled my eyes and continued reading.

"We'll see, I'm actually really busy the next few weeks." He told her trying to be nice and not give her a flat out no.

"Oh okay then, well I should get going bye."

I saw Dimitri just nod as she walked away.

"Not a word!" Dimitri said once Tasha was gone.

"About what?!" I asked innocently.

He just glared at me and went back to whatever he was doing. I did notice a slight blush on his cheeks when he looked at me. Weird.

The rest of the week passed much the same, Tasha would come in and try to flirt while Dimitri tried to nicely tell her off. I of course dropped hints and flat out made fun of him for it. It got me a few lectures but it was so worth it.

I also noticed every time Tasha came in, Dimitri would blush when he looked at me. Why was that? I mean yeah she was embarrassing, but why should he care if I care or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thank you all for your continued support, because of the awesomeness that is my amazing readers I was inspired to write another chapter and get it up! Thanks to my guest reviewers as well! Oh and just so you know the next chapter is Rose's birthday! What could possibly go wrong? ! Muahaha! Lol and now chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3:**

It was finally the weekend! I was free for two whole days! And boy did I have plans, Liss, Vika, and I were going to go to my dad's club tonight and have some fun dancing. I had gotten a new dress last weekend and couldn't wait to wear it as well.

It was late Saturday afternoon and I was about to start getting ready when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled to whoever it was.

"Kizim!" my dad greeted walking into my room.

"Hey baba, what's up?"

"Well I just got a call and your mother and I have to go on business tomorrow for the next week and a half. So we will unfortunately be missing your birthday, I am sorry but it's an emergency. So we decided to move your birthday dinner up for tonight."

"Baba really? You promised you would be here and that me and the girls could go to your club tonight." I said disappointment clear in my voice.

"I know kiz, I am so sorry but it's unavoidable. I promise we will make it up to you when we get back. Okay?"

I nodded knowing that his business must be incredibly important to miss my 18th birthday.

"Now get ready, everyone will be here soon."

"Alright I will be down soon."

He left and I decided that I would go ahead and wear my new dress anyways.

I was soon done and ready, about to go downstairs when I heard the doorbell, and the last voice I wanted to hear. Dimitri, he just had to be here! I mean I know I grew up with his sister and the rest of his family was like our family as well but I hoped he wouldn't have been invited.

Now not at all excited for my impromptu party I slowly made my way down the stairs to the living room where I noticed not only the Belikovs but Lissa's family as well. I guess I was the last to show, oh well it was my party and everyone knows I'm never on time anyways. I looked around and saw Lissa and my brother were here too, this surprised me because when I talked to Lissa earlier she said they would be late to the club because of some apartment meeting (her and Christian live together now that they have their marks, it's customary for couples to move in together once they find their beshert).

"Ah and here the birthday girl is now." My dad said standing up and coming over to give me a hug.

I hugged him back and said my hellos to everyone, though I just glared at Dimitri who rolled his eyes and went back to talking to my mom.

Everyone soon went into the dining room where home made pizza, salad, garlic bread, and potato pancakes were served. I know weird combo but they were all my favorites. For dessert we had brownies with fudge icing, home made doughnuts, and ice cream. I was in heaven, I ate a whole pizza by myself not to mention the eight pancakes, two servings of salad, five pieces of garlic bread, four brownies, four doughnuts, and a huge helping of ice cream to top it all off. Boy do I love my food.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed!" I said while sitting down on the couch.

"No wonder I think a cow who has multiple stomachs don't eat as much as you." Was Christians snarky response.

I flipped him off, he laughed, my mom glared and gave me a "Rosemarie". I just shrugged it was present time!

I got loads of new cool stuff! A '67 matte black mustang from my dad, a shit ton of clothes from Liss, Christian got me a $100 iTunes gift card, the Belikovsas got me a spa day and Lissa's family got me a helmet and leather jacket/pants for the Yamaha motorcycle my mom bought me.

What shocked me was the last present I received from Dimitri.

"Dimitri, this is to much, I can't accept this." I said as I looked down at the rose gold seven seals amulet in my hands.

"It wasn't much, plus it's not like I'm hurting for money, and it is your 18th birthday. So just be quiet and take the gift." He said.

I had forgotten that Dimitri was insanely rich, he was extremely smart and had a gaming website that was huge that he then sold at 19 for millions of dollars.

"Thank you." I said to him giving him a genuine smile.

I really didn't understand why he bought me this, I didn't think he'd get me anything and here he was giving me a protection amulet that was really expensive. He confused the shit out of me, he was always so cold but here he was giving me a nice gift. Ahh! I really hated this man!

Soon after everyone left and I decided to go to bed, it was later then I realized and I had to work on my homework tomorrow.

My homework was not that hard, well except math and I was in stupid math not even the harder math classes. I took wood shop for the fourth year in a row so there was no homework there. I had finished a mid summers nights dream so all I had to do was fill in the work sheet for the first two acts, history was also a breeze we were watching these movies that started in 1900 and went to present day. Each was a decade long so it was 1900-1909, 1910-1919 etcetera. So I had to fill out a worksheet for the 30's, and unlike everyone else I took notes so it was easy too.

Once I was finished I just vegged out and watched some TV, and before I knew it, it was time for a new week.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the love you guys rock! Sorry it's taken so long but I've really had a lot of trouble with this chapter I just can't seem to get it right. It's not what I wanted but I hope it's not horrible.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **So some of you were confused on the mark thing so let me explain... when you turn 18 you become a full adult you can vote, drink, are able to find your beshert, etcetera. You however do not get your mark. You only get your mark when you see your beshert but they also have to be 18 when you see them so if they aren't 18 yet you have to wait. Tasha has not seen hers yet which is why she is always trying to see if she can become Dimitris beshert. Some people never get their mark because they haven't seen their partner or don't want to. Lissa and Christian only got theirs on their 18th birthday because they were 5 hours apart so they didn't have to wait at all, pretty much everyone else has to wait especially men since they are always older.**

 **P.S.. I do not believe that men should always be older in real life I think that's really sexiest but it helps keep the confusion to a minimum and thus au is very old fashioned for a reason which you will get later.. I hope this helps clear things up if not or you have a question about something else or just want to talk let me know I'm happy to help :)**

 **Chapter 4:**

Beep

Beep

Beep

'Get up'

'Get up you lazy ass'

Smash!

There went another alarm clock, whoever decided to buy me an insulting alarm clock is going to die. Stupid Christian and his gifts. Oh, speaking of gifts it was finally Wednesday, my birthday!

I didn't feel any different, which was a bit disappointing but I never have before so I should've known. I just thought 18 would be different because I am now officially an adult.

I soon made myself get out of bed so I could get ready, I ended up choosing a red corset to go with my new leather jacked and a pair of skinny jeans. I looked hot, I wore my hair down and wavy with minimal makeup. I was happy with the results especially once I added my high heel black ankle boots.

I had wanted to take my new car but since I was running late I took my new bike. I loved riding the thing it was so much fun.

Thanks to my mad driving skills I was now at school on time. I headed in to my locker where my friends were waiting for me, with balloons and a basket of doughnuts. The were so awesome!

"Happy birthday, Rose!" they all yelled.

"Thanks guys, what's up?"

"Just waiting on you sis." Christian replied.

I just shook my head and we all went to our classes. The day went slowly and soon it was time for my favorite class (note the sarcasm)! I was thinking about what I wanted to do this weekend after my party on Friday, when I heard a bunch of gasps.

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me and then to my side and then back and so on.

"What's going on?" I asked Lissa, Christian, and Vika confused.

They just pointed to Dimitri and then me. I was so confused, so I looked over and saw Dimitri staring at me, but what got my attention was what was on his face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled out unable to stop myself.

I was slowly putting everything together and did not like the conclusion that I came too.

"I'm going to let that go seeing as this is a surprise to us both. Class let's all settle down, we will be watching a movie today. Rose please stay after class, and Vika please take a note with you to your next class explaining why Rose will be late." Dimitri said.

I sat down still reeling, Vika just nodded I could tell she and the others were trying not to laugh. If this was happening to anyone else I would probably find it funny as well.

I'm pretty sure that we weren't supposed to watch a mid summers nights dream until Friday, which means Dimitri is not as calm about this as he would like us to think.

Everyone kept looking at me and I really needed a moment before I had to talk to Dimitri so I got up and grabbed the bathroom pass without even asking. I vaguely heard Dimitri call out Liss and Vikas names, probably telling them to follow me but I was already at the other end of the hall where the girls bathroom was.

I got to the bathroom and leaned over the sink, not wanting to see what I knew was on my face now.

I heard the girls walk in but I still couldn't look up I needed a moment. I thought that never finding my beshert or having to wait years before finding him was the worst that could happen. I never in my worst nightmare thought that Dimitri would be my beshert.

I finally looked up and saw my two best girl friends looking at me concerned. I looked at my face and gasped. I knew what would be there but wow it was the most unique, rare mark I'd ever seen. Why me?!

"Hey its going to be ok, you know this always happens for a reason and if you both can't deal you'll figure something out." Lissa said always the comforting one.

"And my brother isn't really that bad he can be really sweet." Vika added.

I just stared at my mark.

I had to admit it was the most beautiful mark I'd ever seen. Instead of the normal black or less seen silver s I had the mix of the two which is almost never seen, my s also had brown outlined in black Rose Thorns which I'd never seen before. Then coming off of the top of the s was a blood colored tear drop outlined in black as well. Under that were two golden lightning bolts in an X outlined in neon yellow finally at the bottom of the s in the curve was a hot pink hibiscus flower that was also outlined in black.

Everything about it was rare which meant D.. Di….Dimitri and I were really special together. I just couldn't believe it.

I took a deep breath and heard the bell ring, wow I must have taken more time in here then I thought. I looked at my friends and they gave me small smiles and a hug, instead of going back to Dimitri's class room I asked Vika to get my bag and headed to history. I knew Dimitri wanted to talk about this but I just wasn't ready to face this.

"Rose." Dimitri's accented voice called from next to the bathroom door.

Of course he wouldn't let me get away without talking.

"Look I need to get to class, so I will come to your classroom after school so we can talk." I lied. I could so avoid this I knew it.

"Oh no you don't! I know you better then that, I called your parents and the headmistress were going to my apartment." He said grabbing me by my arm.

"You! Called! My! Parents!?" I yelled at him.

He had the audacity to smirk at me!

"Seriously Roza make this easier on us both and just come with me now."

Hmm he hadn't called me Roza since we were kids..

I huffed raised my head high and stalked toward's the teachers parking lot, expecting him to follow me. Then I heard a shriek, I looked up and saw Tasha staring at us. Well at least there was one good thing to come out of this, a pissed off, heartbroken Tasha.

"Tasha not now I will see you in the morning." Dimitri said in a commanding voice.

Then he started walking and put his hand on my back guiding me to the parking lot again but I stepped out of his reach and just kept going.

 **Next chapter their talk! Please r &r!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this won't format right so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Thank you all for your follows, favorites, reviews you all rock! Don't forget to r &r.**

 **Chapter 5 :**

The car ride to Dimitri's apartment was silent, though Dimitri didn't look as upset as he should be. He also kept looking at me, I knew thus because I could see him in the windows reflection.

We finally reached Dimitri's apartment, well it was a pent house I always forgot how rich Dimitri really was. We made our way up and I looked around, it was very Dimitri, it was pretty sparsely decorated. It had an L shaped couch and love seat, also a comfy looking lazy boy. All in black and the walls were white along with the carpet, there were a few bookshelves all filled with what I assumed were his precious westerns. There were also pictures of his family and friends all over the place. What shocked me however were all the pictures of me, though in all but one I was with someone in his family or his best friend Ivan who I was actually really close with.

"Make yourself at home, want some hot chocolate?" Dimitri asked.

"Um, sure thanks." I said.

He went into the kitchen, I looked around I have to admit I was a bit nervous and didn't want to sit down so I just looked around.

"Nervous?" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Argh! You scared the shit out of me." I yelled jumping.

He just laughed and pointed to the couch where he sat with two steaming cups of cocoa. I sat down and took a mug from him. It was really good but hot.

"The secret is doubling the amount of cocoa."

"Huh?"

"The perfect hot cocoa."

"Oh."

"Before I forget you forgot thus in class yesterday." He said reaching into his duster pocket that was sitting next to him.

It was my copy of pride and prejudice, that was worn and beat up seeing as I got it from him for my tenth birthday. This was embarrassing, by the look on his face he knew what it was too.

Flashback

I was sitting on my front porch crying, they promised they wouldn't miss my birthday this year and stupidly I believed them. But here I was, a note in one hand from them saying there was an emergency and they would be back soon. They couldn't even wait long enough to tell me in person before they left.

"Roza, what's wrong milaya?"

I looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of my crush and best friends bug brother.

Wiping away my tears I handed him the note, he read it sitting down next to me. Once done he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry they left again, I wish I could do something. Want to come over and have dinner?"

"No Alberta said she would teach me some new moves today as part of my present, but thanks comrade."

Well hopefully this will cheer you up, I was going to wait until your party but I think now's better." He said pulling out a small package from his coat.

I greedily unwrapped it to find a copy of pride and prejudice, opening the cover I found a note on the back of the cover.

'To Roza,

I know your not a big reader but it's a classic and not one of my silly westerns. I hope you will read this and come to your senses that books are amazing.

Love always,

Your comrade'

I had never really been into books but I would cherish this forever.

End flashback

This was the book that started everything, because it was from him I read it and fell in love. It was now my all-time favorite book and the one I almost always had on me. I had another copy at home under my floor boards with my hundreds of other books (much like lane on Gilmore Girls except with book's), but this one was like my safety blanket I just needed it. I also so did not want to analyze why that was.

"Oh thanks I hadn't realized it was missing." Thank god I would have had a panic attack.

"I would ask if you were reading ahead for our next book but I can see its not that."

He was prying so I changed the topic.

"So we're beshert. .."

"I guess I should start with that your parents told me they would have your staff pack your room up and by the time your home it should be done. On the bright side they are extremely happy about this."

I could imagine they were I actually wouldn't have been surprised if they had already given the orders for my room to be packed up when I left for school today in hopes I would find whoever I was supposed to be with immediately. I love my parents in a way but I don't expect much, they've never really been apart of my life. I don't know why I was so disappointed about them being gone today, it's not like they haven't missed almost every other birthday I've HD in my eighteen years.

" You can have whichever room you want, I know this isn't what you want but can we at least be civil?" He asked.

"Dimitri we hate each other, how are we supposed to live together? I mean seriously think about this! Plus your my teacher, who happens to have me in detention all the time for one thing or another. Hell I've been in detention more then I haven't and it's not even a month into the school year."

"First off I do not hate you! The rest we will figure out, they can't do much about this at school because we have no choice in the matter. Also even if they wanted to and there are ways they could do something to prevent us being in the same class and stuff, they won't because of our marks." He said.

I was shocked, he basically yelled at me the first part which I so didn't believe for a second, and finished in almost a whisper.

"I don't believe you, ever since you left for college four years ago, you acted either nice like when we were young or completely cold. Then last year after well you know you were cold and that's it."

"Roza, I don't hate you at all but right now is not the time to discuss that. For one thing it's a lot to discuss and for another you aren't ready to hear it."

I was confused but before I could say anything on that something else caught my attention.

"What do you mean about our marks?"

" You know the basics of all marks, like what's common and not, right?"

I nodded.

"Well I did my thesis on our marks, and well ours are rare, and I mean crazy rare. The lightning bolts are rare not to mention in the X shape and in gold. The hibiscus flower is the rarest flower and hot pink is the rarest color aside from gold and silver. The blood red tear drop is only seen once a generation and all bit one thing being outlined in black only happens once in a hundred years and there are some crazy stories that go along with it. The neon yellow outlining the lightning bolts X is the same color that the others had in the same instances, we also have the silver and black base mark. Last but certainly not least is the rose thorns on our base marks, there is no record of that ever happening."

Well that is not what I expected, I vaguely remembered Vika saying something about him studying marks but I didn't realize that ours was so rare.

" Okay rare marks aside, what do you mean weird stories?"

"I don't think there true so don't worry about it, and if they are well yeah. 'I'm truly screwed if there true seeing as she so doesn't need to know I've been in love with her since we met.'"

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I don't think there true so don't worry about it?" He repeated confused.

"No the part about being in love with me?"

"I didn't say that, I just said the stories probably aren't true. So what are you talking about? 'Shit did she just hear my thoughts?'"

"Yeah, um care to explain?"

What the fuck is going on? Am I really hearing his thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all thank you so much for your continued support I love you all you have no idea how happy you make me every time I get a review it truly makes my day and I might even squeal a bit lol. OK so I had a few guests as some questions and since I can't pm you I will answer them here..**

 **Guest #1 asked "Can we get a dpov?" I wasn't planning on doing a dpov because this story has a lot to due with Rose finding things out on her own, but I will as a treat if we reach 100 reviews and if we reach another 100 I will again and so on. So it is up to my readers from here.**

 **Obsession (Guest #2) asked "Can we get a sketch of their marks?" OK so I have been working on a drawing of their mark since before I posted the 1st chapter the problem is that I'm an artist and it's one of the few places in my life that I'm ocd and a perfectionist so I will have one up for you I'm just not sure when but I will post an A/N when it's up.**

 **Guest #3 asked "When are Rose and Dimitri gonna kiss?" Not for awhile yet I'm afraid but it will happen I promise, we just have to get Rose to stop being so stubborn first lol. But seeing as it will be a while don't fret there are a few fun surprises coming up before then and they just might be a bit on the naughty side ;)**

 **So I hope this answers your questions and helps those who also were wondering, please feel free to keep on asking and suggestions are WELCOME! ! OK enough of me please enjoy and don't forget to r &r!**

 **Chapter 6:**

"Language Roza!" Dimitri snapped.

"What? I didn't say anything! You have to be fucking me! You heard my thoughts didn't you?"

"This complicates things a bit, at least this is the weirdest thing I read about in the stories."

"What were the other thing's?"

"Just epic love, magic, things like that."

Right that sounds like us, not!

"We need to figure out how to block our thoughts, we could try and think in our native language?"

That would work if I didn't know yours, I mean I can speak two other languages that he doesn't know plus the two he does so I'm good.

Shit! He so just heard that.

"Yes, yes I did! Do you mean to tell me all of these years when I spoke in Rinian you knew what I was saying?" He demanded angrily.

I blushed, since when do I blush?

"Yeah well Vika might have taught me and Liss when we were kids in secret."

"Of course she did, well at least the stories say that they were able to eventually block it out."

"What do we do until then? I can think in other languages but I tend to think in the language I speak. I really don't want to accidentally start speaking in Trikish or Irlish, I've done it before and it's embarrassing not to mention people have no clue what I'm saying, well other then my parents and bodyguards."

"I guess we will just have to learn it the hard way."

I just nodded, I really didn't want to sit here anymore I wanted to go home and forget that today ever happened.

"I'll take you home so you can finish packing and get some rest, you have a test tomorrow on top of everything else. Your parents said they'd be back tomorrow so they could see you off. I am sorry Rose I know this isn't what you want, unfortunately there isn't anything we can do. Now that you know that I don't hate you can we try and at least get along?" He asked blushing slightly.

I have to admit it was kinda cute seeing him blush, I nodded and decided that I could try and if all else fails I can always have fun torturing him. He looked at me when I thought that and just shook his head.

We then left after he showed me the bedrooms that were free, I chose the other master bedroom seeing as it was the nicest and just happened to be the farthest from his room.

Apparently he needed to have me chose now seeing as my parents had already arranged for my things to be moved over tomorrow. They sure worked fast, you'd think they be at least a little sad to see their only daughter leaving, but no.

We were silent on the way to my house, I think he was letting me think through everything. I noticed his thoughts but couldn't concentrate on them right now, I was just to into my thoughts and what I was going to do.

I know Lissa wants me to call her, seeing as I had at least ten texts from her and I had a feeling that Vika would be waiting to pounce when I got home.

"I have five missed calls from mamma, three from Vika and texts from both Karolina and Sonya so I'm assuming your right." Dimitri said interrupting my thoughts.

I had to laugh at that, his family was nosey as all get out and usually know gossip before it form's.

"You have no idea, I share they knew we would end up together, mamma talked to me when we met and said you were special and not to be a dick." Dimitri said laughing.

I had to laugh at that as well, though he didn't succeed in the not acting like a dick part.

I noticed that he didn't respond to that thought but he did grip the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

We finally reached my house and I was about to get out when Dimitri reached over and grabbed my arm, keeping me from leaving.

"Wait, let's not tell anyone about this bond, at least not yet okay?"

"That's fine with me, huh I wonder if we can only hear each other when we're together or will we be able to hear them all the time."

"I'm not sure but we're about to find out."

I nodded and then said bye getting out of the car, I saw Vika waiting at the front door and pointed to Dimitri and then her house. Looking at Dimitri I saw him nod then pull out of my driveway only to pull back into his family's. I shook my head well at least I'm not the only one getting the fifth degree.

'No your not, and I guess we know that we can still hear each other in direct house's' I heard Dimitri think to me.

Great thus didn't bode well for not being able to hear him if we were to far apart.

I then heard another car pull up and turned to see Lissa and Christian, they parked and got out.

"Well I guess I have to talk about this huh?" I asked no one in particular.

There was a unified yep, and then we all laughed and walked in my house.

I told them about what me and Dimitri talked about, well except for the bond and how my parents pretty much already had me half way out the door. No one was to surprised at that news.

Eventually we ordered pizza since it was still my birthday and watched movies until I got another message from Dimitri, did he have to shout?

'Rose it's 1:00am, you all have school in the morning and your thoughts are keeping me up l, go to bed! Oh and I'm at my apartment I'm thinking we're going to always have to deal with the others thoughts.'

I sighed, this seriously couldn't get any worse. I looked around to find I was the only one still awake so I went upstairs, crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to suck and I really didn't want to face it, oh well I guess I will try and be nice but the moment someone tried anything or said something I would kick their ass!

I finally started to drift after that thought and right before I succumbed to darkness I heard a 'Rose!' from the bond. Boy would he have his hands full with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the next chapter! Thank you all so much for your continued support yall rock! OK so real quick a few people have asked for longer chapters well here's the thing I'm computerless right now and am writing on my phone, so if you want longer chapters then it will take twice as long at least to update so it's up to you guys what you'd like, quick updates or longer chapters. Also I have a picture of romitris mark up but I can't figure out how to do anything but make it the picture for the story. It's not the best bc my imagination and artistic ability do not match lol. OK so enough of me here is the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7:**

I was awoken by someone singing, I was so confused Lissa came and woke me up around 3:00 to tell me they were all going home, so not to worry when I got woke up and found them all gone.

Finally realizing it was Dimitri and he was singing 'yellow submarine' in the shower. I giggled, oh thus could be fun, it might suck at most times but this, this is killer blackmail material. And he hasn't even noticed that I knew I guess he didn't wake up fast in the morning hahaha.

I got ready for the day and was running really late, crap Dimitri was going to bust me for this I just know it.

'Well your right about that.'

I heard Dimitri think, he was enjoying this way to much.

I finally got to school twenty minutes late, of course because of this I was given a detention because this was the sixth time in two weeks. Want to know who was in charge of general detentions today? You guessed it Dimitri, means even more time spent with him.

I got to class and everyone was looking at me like I was a weirdo. Gossip sure does spread fast around here, I finally got to Dimitri's class and he looked at me with a smirk. Oh he was going to pay and I knew just how. I started to hum the song he was singing earlier, he looked up with a panicked look on his face. Yeah, yeah I knew what he did, and if didn't play nice I would so spill to everyone especially Vika who would make his life hell is she knew.

'NO! I will make sure your school life sucks if you you even think about that again.' He thought to me.

Well played, damn I forgot he could be just as devious as me. I saw him try to hide a smile when I thought that.

School was finally over and before I had detention I met up with everyone and saw that Adrian and Eddie were there! Yay that means Mason's back too! These three guys were like my adoptive brothers, they had been gone for two months backpacking through Europe.

"Eddie! Adrian!" I yelled throwing myself into their waiting arms.

"Rosie!" they both yelled laughing at the glare I gave them for calling me Rosie.

"I missed you guys, how was the trip?! Where's Mason?" I asked.

At the mention of Mason's name everyone fell silent and their faces took on a grave look.

"What's wrong what happened?" I asked nervously.

"We didn't want you to find out like this, I'm so sorry Rose." Adrian started.

"What? A what's wrong, you guys are scarring me."

"Rose, we had just gotten back last night and Mason decided to stay and extra day because of some girl he met in France. And well, we found out this morning there was an accident and Mason, Mason got hurt. He's alive but barely, and that's a we know." Eddie said.

I couldn't move, this wasn't happening. I saw Lissa reach for me but I shrugged her off and ran towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me so no one could get in.

I sank to the floor as tears started to fall down my face, Mason and I had grown up together being born only days apart our mothers both having had tough deliveries met in the maternity ward and became close instantly.

We had shared the same crib, baths and bed time stories. He had to be okay I wouldn't be if he died I knew that much.

I slowly moved to the sink so I could get some tissues, that didn't help at all when there was a banging on the door.

"Rose I know your in there open up!" Dimitri yelled through the door.

"Leave me alone Dimitri, I just want to be alone right now."

"Liar, I can hear your thoughts remember. Let me in or I will use my key, so either way I'm coming in."

Sighing I walk over and unlock the door, he walks in and locks the door again. I look at him trying to raise an eyebrow and fail, wondering what he's doing here.

"I could feel your pain Rose, it must be part of our bond and I could hear your thoughts. Come here." He said opening his arms.

At this point I didn't care who it was offering comfort, I just flung myself into his arms sobbing into his chest while he held me and whispered comforting words into my hair.

We just stood there for an unknown amount of time, and it was surprisingly nice, I felt safe, like the kind where you know that if anything bad happens or even comes close to looking like something bad could happen you know it won't matter because the person with you will never let it hurt you.

Shit, I finally pull away from him knowing some of that little kid crush I had on Dimitri definitely didn't go away.

Looking at Dimitri I notice I've ruined his shirt.

"I'm sorry Dimitri I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I told him still sniffling.

"It's ok Roza, it's just a shirt. How are you doing?"

"I'll live, I just can't believe he's in trouble and might die."

"I know, just remember he's strong, he'll be okay. I heard his mother is on her way to France now. I'm sure we will hear that he is fine and will be home any day."

"Thanks for this." I said.

"Hey what are awkward beshert's for?" He said with a chuckle.

I had to laugh with him, we were awkward but thankfully we weren't complete enemies anymore.

I noticed that Dimitri was giving me my mental space so to speak, when it came to my thoughts right now and I was really greatful.

"Come on, let's go, I'll sign you out of detention for today. Go home and I'll be there in a few hours to help get the rest of your things. I got a call from the movers your parents hired and everything that was packed is now at my place." Dimitri said, leading me out of the bathroom.

I followed him nodding my head, letting him know I heard him.

" Oh, Dimitri. …. Thanks." I said before I left.

He nodded with a small smile on his face, my heart clenched at his beautiful smile. Wait, what? Crap it might be more then a little bit of that crush hanging on in my heart.

I went home and straight to my room where I packed up all my books because they were the only things left to pack. Our staff knew I hid things under my floor, but that if they looked they'd die.

It took me about two hours to get them all out and packed up, with 'CDs' marked on the boxes so no one would know what they were.

"Get all your books packed up?" a Russian voice asked scaring me.

"Ahh! Holy shit Dimitri you scared the shit out of me. Tell a soul and your dead!"

"Roza, I've known about your love for reading for years, yet you didn't even know that I knew."

"How?"

"I've known you for years, I also was the one to give you pride and prejudice. Do you really think I didn't notice all the times you read on your roof growing up?"

"I never knew you paid so much attention."

"Yeah well, um ready to go?" He asked shrugging and picking up a box.

"Yeah, oh and I got a text from my dad they've been delayed and won't be back till sometime next week."

"Okay, well let's get going."

We loaded all the box's in his truck and my motorcycle since my mustang was still at school, I got the keys to my Honda Element and we left for his place.

Once we got there we lugged the boxes to my new room, once done I flopped down on the couch exhausted.

"So I don't usually do this but I ordered pizza and picked up brownies, ice cream, and chips before I went to your parents." Dimitri said handing me a bag of chips.

I had to admit that was sweet of him, he was a health nut and rarely ever eats junk.

"Hey, that's the only way to keep this looking so great." He said gesturing to his body.

"Seriously comrade? You work out more then I do, you don't have to eat that healthy, and conceded much?"

"No, I know I look good, and some of us have only one stomach not five." He replied laughing.

Glaring at him I threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged as he went to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went a lot better then I thought it would, we watched a few chuck flicks and I ate my weight in junk. I knew he was doing all of this to make me feel better, seeing as I know for a fact he hates chuck flicks.

Sooner then I thought possible it was already midnight, so we said goodnight and headed to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys so I have a treat for you in this chapter! Also were so close to 100 reviews remember once we reach that mark you get a dpov! I'm already working on it! OK so here is the next chapter please r &r!**

 **Chapter 8:**

Trying to fall asleep was pointless, between the new bed, surroundings, and the fact that Dimitri was down the hall, with the added swirling of conflicting emotions within me. How can I go from thinking I hate someone to maybe having feelings for him? I just didn't know what to do, and I'd be damned if I admitted it to anyone not even Liss.

It felt like there was a swarm of angry hornets in my chest cavity, and him being so sweet and playful tonight didn't help at all.

All of a sudden I was feeling incredibly horny and hard, wait hard? I didn't get hard I was a chick, I got wet.

 _'I heard Roza's alarm go off yet again, I was about to get into the shower knowing I needed to be quick seeing as Roza had a morning detention and would be up soon. However when her alarm kept blaring even after about ten minutes I decided to go check and make sure she got up._

 _I knocked on the door but there was no answer so opening it up I peaked in only to see a sight that made me instantly hard, Roza was laying on her back spread out, hair everywhere, with no covers, in only a skin tight tank top and boy shorts that were blue with a cookie on them that said 'eat me'._

 _Boy did I want to do just that! Shaking myself from that line of thought I walked over and gently shook her, only for her to curl in on herself and mumble something. I tried again with similar results, I was about to try a new tactic when I heard her mumble my name, thinking she was awake I reached over and turned her alarm off._

 _However when I looked at her face I realized she was still asleep and had been talking in her dreams, my heart tightened at the thought that she was dreaming of me and my little man jumped at the thought that she might have feelings for me too. Feelings I'd been holding back for years now and had wanted to act on for so long but didn't because I had no right to._

 _I gently reached down to brush a stray hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead gently._

 _At the moment my lips touched her I felt an electrical shock to my system the source being the beauty in front of me. She must have felt it too seeing as her eyes fluttered open._

 _'Hi.'_

 _'Good morning Roza, god your so beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me.' I told her._

 _Reaching up she gently placed a hand on my neck and pulled me towards her, when our lips net it was like a fire started within me and only she could put it out._

 _I licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gave, both of us moaning at the feel of the other. I quickly pushed my tounge into hers taking control wanting to explore every inch of her gorgeous mouth._

 _Her hands went to my shoulders, trying to pull me down onto her, I obliged by crawling on top of her and settling my hips between her wide open legs, gently rubbing our most private part together. Causing a moan to fall from her lips and her hips to shoot up into mine, which in turn pulled a growl from deep within my chest._

 _I couldn't take it any longer I need to see and feel more of her, I reached down to the hem of her top and roughly pulled it up and over her head. Taking the opportunity to breath and look down at her perfect perky peaks of perfection. Without realizing that I was I dove and brought one perfect pebble into my mouth caressing the other with my hand._

 _The sounds coming from my Roza were enough to make me come right then and there, but I stopped myself, after a minute I switched sides to give equal attention to both, I also let my hand wander down between us and over her stomach to her cloth covered pussy._

 _I lightly trailed my fingers over her, just barely touching the fabric of her underwear making her squirm in want._

 _'Comrade, please.' She rasped out between moans._

 _Grinning I slowly pulled her panties to one side, and caressed her lips with my fingers, groaning at how wet she already was. I parted her lips to circle her clit before moving to her core and plunging on long digit into her warmth._

 _Fuck k she was tight and so warm, I couldn't wait to sheath myself in her._

 _I made my way down her perfectly sculpted body continuing to finger fuck her and rub her sensitive nub with my thumb. When I got to the top of her boy shorts I withdrew my hand causing a whimper to leave her, I grinned up at her letting her know I wouldn't stop._

 _I quickly relived her of her panties and went into have my first taste!_

 _I spread her wide with my fingers before licking her core to clit, moaning at how amazing she tasted._

 _I quickly pushed two fingers into her core while sucking and licking her nub at a quick hard pace wanting to bring her over the edge._

 _Soon enough I felt her start to tighten around me so I gently nipped her clit causing her to fall over the edge screaming my name. I continued letting her ride out the waves of pleasure I had brought her sucking up every last drop of her that I could._

 _Pulling out I looked her in the eye and licked my hand clean of her juices, making her eyes glaze over again in lust._

 _I bent down and kissed her letting her taste how amazing she was, and took my cock in hand and let the tip tease her clit before moving into position. Not wanting to wait another moment I went to thrust into her waiting core..._

 _Waking up breathing hard I couldn't believe it I had just had a sex dream!'_

'What the fuck Dimitri!' I thought to him realizing I had been pulled into his sex dream, only being released when he woke up.

'Shit! Rose, your awake? You just heard all that didn't you?' Dimitri asked.

'Not just heard, I was sucked into your head like it was my own, another perk to this bond I guess' I thought to him trying not to panic or laugh out loud at this.

'Why the hell are you having a sex dream about me anyways?! I don't know who you think you are but that is so not cool' I thought now getting angry.

He had a fucking sex dream about me on my first night in his apartment! I thought things couldn't have gotten anymore awkward then they were, but no I was proven wrong.

'It's not like I was planning thus Rose I can't help what I dream!?' Dimitri almost yelled through the bond starting to get angry at himself and his humiliation.

This whole situation was shit! At least now I'm not debating my feelings for him, angry embarrassment were the two emotions in the forefront of my being.

If I thought sleeping was impossible before, it was nothing compared to now and having to listen to Dimitri berate himself for the rest of the night.

For the first time in my life I couldn't wait for school so that I could get away from here.

xXx

The next morning Dimitri was gone before I was out of the shower, saying something about an early meeting, which I knew was a lie but let it go knowing neither of us wanted to face the other right now.

I got to school seconds before the bell rang, getting weird looks from my friends that I really could care less about right now.

I got texts from all of them asking what's wrong, I just told them nothing knowing they knew something was up but not wanting to deal with it.

I was debating skipping Dimitri's class but then decided that it would be way more fun to attend, and make life a bit…. Well….. hard. Hahahaha.

'Rose, don't you dare! ' I heard Dimitri think.

'Hey I had to endure your dream last night and move into your place on the same day I find out my best friend might die. I'm going to have fun weather you like it or not.' I thought back.

I heard him cuss and sigh to himself, well at least there was a silver lining here.

I walked into his class room and laughed out loud when I saw he was blushing, this was just to good.

I sat down and started to think about the dream he had last night, I must admit it was sexy as fuck. Man this was not helping me stay in hate with him, I wonder if there would be an electric shock in real life if we kissed.

Man he did have perfect lush lips, that looked like they could be soft as silk and hard and demanding at the same time. I wonder what those lips would feel like all over me, down my jaw, to my neck, over my collar bone. I shivered just thinking about it, wait what am I doing I can't be thinking about him like this.

'Oh but you just did, no more making fun of my dream that I had no conscious control over, where you just thought about kissing me in the middle of my class.' Dimitri thought.

Looking up I noticed he was looking straight at me while talking to the rest of the class. I blushed scarlet, I can't believe I just did that. Yeah there might still be a bit of a lingering crush for him but I should be pissed at him, not thinking about his lips kissing mine!

xXx

It was incredibly awkward when Dimitri got home, man that's weird, we didn't say anything to each other.

Since I had already eaten by the time he got back I decided to go to my room, I didn't want to be around him right now. Especially since he's had an irritating smirk on his face since his class today.

I turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels, though that just frustrated me to no end seeing as Dimitri had the premium package and still there was nothing on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all sorry for the wait to be honest I have been sick and just didn't want to write. But to make it up to you I have an almost 3k word dpov for you! Please r &r it makes me write faster when I get reviews! Also I'm just curious as to who reads my an's so if you do please put a 3 in your review. OK enough of me here u go.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Dpov

I shut off my alarm clock before it could go off, I had woken up a few minutes before I needed to and decided to just get up and get ready for the day. Today was going to be fun for the most part, being the first day of school, however what I was looking forward to the most was also what I was dreading.

Rosemarie Hathaway – Mazur was going to be in my third period English class for the year. I was completely and totally in love with the young woman but her being seven years my junior, and most likely someone else's beshert I had to keep my distance. Which is why I was also dreading today because she now hated me because of my cold demeanor towards her.

I wasn't always cold to her, hell we were close once and actually liked each other. Then I became a teacher at her school and tried to keep my distance but I didn't always succeed at it, after finding her and that boy last year and almost killing him however I made the decision to keep away from her and because of that she hates me.

I know I deserve it, but I wish it was different and we were still close.

xXx

I wasn't surprised when she showed up late and mouthed off to me, I knew something like that was coming so I gave her detention. I'm not going to lie if it were anyone else I probably would've let it go since it was the first day but I couldn't let the opportunity to spend time alone with her go.

After school when she showed up she immediately took out a copy of the play we were reading and I pretended to be surprised by her reading, even though I knew she loved reading and only wanted people to think she hated it.

Tasha stopped by and I couldn't be happier that Rose was there otherwise I would have had to spend more time with the devil incarnate herself.

The week passed much the same, after school detention with Rose and Tasha trying to get my attention.

Then came the invitation to Rose's 18th birthday party, I was excited seeing as I bought her a special necklace that I knew she'd love even though it was from me.

I wasn't disappointed at her reaction, though trying not to kiss her was incredibly hard she was stunning, she was dressed up and all I could think of was making her mine.

xXx

It was Tuesday after school and I was just finishing up grading the quizzes I had given today when there was a knock at my door.

"Yeva! I wasn't expecting you." I said to the old woman standing in the doorway to my class room.

"Expect to work hard and you will receive what you've always wished for." She said with a nod.

She then kissed my forehead and left, I knew better then to question her seeing as she wouldn't give me any clue as to what she was talking about anyways.

I then headed home for the night, looking forward to relaxing though all I ended up doing was thinking about what on earth Yeva could have meant, I guess I would find out soon enough.

xXx

The next day I woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bit was going to happen but what I had no idea.

I went about my day like normal, even with this weird feeling nagging at me until third period. I looked up and the moment I looked at Rose a mark appeared. No fucking way! I was shocked, frozen to my place with the realization that Rose was now officially mine.

"What the fuck!" Rose yelled looking at me.

I'm pretty sure she asked something first but I missed it.

"I'm going to let that go seeing as this is a surprise to us both. Class let's all settle down, we will be watching a movie today. Rose please stay after class, and Vika please take a note with you to your next class explaining why Rose will be late." I said calmer then I thought I would.

Rose sat down looking dazed, and I decided to move watching a mid summers nights dream to now instead of Friday. I put it on and sat down needing a moment to think.

I saw her get up and walk out quickly so I called out and told Lissa and Vika to follow her. I then stepped out of the class room and quickly called Rose's parents to let them know what had happened. They couldn't be more ecstatic about this and told me they would be home tomorrow and make sure Rose's things were packed and ready by the end of the day. I also let them know I would be taking Rose home as soon as she came out of the bathroom to talk.

Once done there I called mamma and she was just as happy and wanted me to come over as soon as I could.

The bell was about to ring so I went and let the class know there was no homework and called the office to fill them in before going and waiting by the girls bathroom for Rose since I knew she'd try and evade me otherwise.

"Rose." I called seeing her leave the bathroom.

"Look I need to get to class, so I will come to your classroom after school so we can talk." She lied.

I know she heard me tell Vika to give her next teacher a note.

"Oh no you don't! I know you better then that, I called your parents and the headmistress were going to my apartment." I told her.

"You! Called! My! Parents!?" She yelled.

I smirked at her and nodded my head, I knew she wouldn't like that but I knew she wouldn't be telling anyone on her own.

"Seriously Roza make this easier on us both and just come with me now."

She huffed, but started towards the exit.

The car ride was silent and I want surprised we were both in our heads thinking about what all this means.

We got to my apartment and she looked around and I realized she'd never been here before. She was looking at my pictures now and I realized that she was starring at the pictures of her. Ops I forgot that I had all those, that's a bit embarrassing.

"Make yourself at home, want some hot chocolate?" I asked trying to turn her attention away from the pictures.

"Um, sure thanks." She said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nervous?" I asked in her ear coming back into the room.

"Argh! You scared the shit out of me." She yelled jumping.

I laughed and sat down handing her, her cocoa.

She tasted it and moaned in appreciation, I don't think she realized she was doing it but it immediately made me hard as a rock. I had to readjust myself discreetly as possible.

"The secret is doubling the amount of cocoa." I told her.

"Huh?"

"The perfect hot cocoa."

"Oh."

"Before I forget you forgot this in class yesterday." I said, handing her the copy of pride and prejudice she left in my classroom yesterday. It was the copy I gave her for her birthday years ago.

"Oh thanks I hadn't realized it was missing." She said with a grateful look on her face.

"I would ask if you were reading ahead for our next book but I can see its not that."

"So we're beshert. .." She said trying to change to the subject.

"I guess I should start with that your parents told me they would have your staff pack your room up and by the time your home it should be done. On the bright side they are extremely happy about this." I told her.

" You can have whichever room you want, I know this isn't what you want but can we at least be civil?" I asked.

"Dimitri we hate each other, how are we supposed to live together? I mean seriously think about this! Plus your my teacher, who happens to have me in detention all the time for one thing or another. Hell I've been in detention more then I haven't and it's not even a month into the school year." She said.

I can't believe she really believes that, yeah I might have acted like an ass but it was because I loved her.

"First off I do not hate you! The rest we will figure out, they can't do much about this at school because we have no choice in the matter. Also even if they wanted to and there are ways they could do something to prevent us being in the same class and stuff, they won't because of our marks." I said trying to calm my temper.

"I don't believe you, ever since you left for college four years ago, you acted either nice like when we were young or completely cold. Then last year after well you know you were cold and that's it."

"Roza, I don't hate you at all but right now is not the time to discuss that. For one thing it's a lot to discuss and for another you aren't ready to hear it."

I could tell she was confused.

"What do you mean about our marks?"

" You know the basics of all marks, like what's common and not, right?"

She nodded.

"Well I did my thesis on our marks, and well ours are rare, and I mean crazy rare. The lightning bolts are rare not to mention in the X shape and in gold. The hibiscus flower is the rarest flower and hot pink is the rarest color aside from gold and silver. The blood red tear drop is only seen once a generation and all bit one thing being outlined in black only happens once in a hundred years and there are some crazy stories that go along with it. The neon yellow outlining the lightning bolts X is the same color that the others had in the same instances, we also have the silver and black base mark. Last but certainly not least is the rose thorns on our base marks, there is no record of that ever happening."

" Okay rare marks aside, what do you mean weird stories?"

"I don't think there true so don't worry about it, and if they are well yeah."

I'm truly screwed if there true seeing as she so doesn't need to know I've been in love with her since we met.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I don't think there true so don't worry about it?" I repeated.

"No the part about being in love with me?"

Wait what?! Did I accidentally say that out load?

"I didn't say that, I just said the stories probably aren't true. So what are you talking about?"

Shit did she just hear my thoughts?

"Yeah, um care to explain?"

'What the fuck is going on? Am I really hearing his thoughts?'

"Language Roza!" I snapped deep in thought.

"What? I didn't say anything! You have to be fucking me! You heard my thoughts didn't you?"

"This complicates things a bit, at least this is the weirdest thing I read about in the stories."

"What were the other thing's?"

"Just epic love, magic, things like that."

If only I knew she loved me in the same way I loved her.

"We need to figure out how to block our thoughts, we could try and think in our native language?"

'That would work if I didn't know yours, I mean I can speak two other languages that he doesn't know plus the two he does so I'm good.'

'Shit! He so just heard that.'

Hearing her thoughts was so weird, but not much different then when she speaks out loud.

"Yes, yes I did! Do you mean to tell me all of these years when I spoke in Rinian you knew what I was saying?" I said irritated now.

I saw her blush , it was so cute, I could think of other… stop it she can hear you!

"Yeah well Vika might have taught me and Liss when we were kids in secret."

"Of course she did, well at least the stories say that they were able to eventually block it out."

"What do we do until then? I can think in other languages but I tend to think in the language I speak. I really don't want to accidentally start speaking in Trikish or Irlish, I've done it before and it's embarrassing not to mention people have no clue what I'm saying, well other then my parents and bodyguards."

"I guess we will just have to learn it the hard way."

She nodded and thought about how she wanted to go home.

"I'll take you home so you can finish packing and get some rest, you have a test tomorrow on top of everything else. Your parents said they'd be back tomorrow so they could see you off. I am sorry Rose I know this isn't what you want, unfortunately there isn't anything we can do. Now that you know that I don't hate you can we try and at least get along?" I asked feeling heat rise on my cheeks.

I then showed her around and the different rooms she could pick from, I could tell by her thoughts and actions that she loved the hot pink and black room that I let Vika decorate. Though she ended up picking the one furthest from my room that was also the smallest. I knew she wanted the other room but it was next to mine. So here we were standing in the small one with her saying she wanted it.

We then left, the not as bad as the one earlier.

"I have five missed calls from mamma, three from Vika and texts from both Karolina and Sonya so I'm assuming your right." I said as I looked at my beeping phone again.

She laughed thinking about the grilling she would get from her friends and brother.

"You have no idea, I'm sure they knew we would end up together, mamma talked to me when we met and said you were special and not to be a dick." I said laughing.

She laughed then thought about how I was a dick, I got angry at myself for that because she was right.

We got to her house and as she was getting out I had a thought, I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, let's not tell anyone about this bond, at least not yet okay?"

"That's fine with me, huh I wonder if we can only hear each other when we're together or will we be able to hear them all the time."

"I'm not sure but we're about to find out."

She just nodded and left, I put my car in reverse to go next door and talk with my family. I heard her think about how at least she wasn't the only one getting the fifth degree. I laughed and thought.

No your not, and I guess we know that we can still hear each other in direct house's.

The rest of the day was full of I told you so's and squealing from the women in my family. I did get my mama alone for a minute where she assured me that Rose would eventually come around and to just be patient.

xXx

The next few days were much the same us hearing the others thoughts and it being embarrassing.

I did get to comfort her at one point when she found out a friend was injured in a direct country. I think it brought us closer and showed her that I do really care.

I helped her pack up the rest of her books, seeing as I was the only one who knew about them, much to her dismay. I did love that I knew her so well even before this bond.

Then the worst thing ever happened followed by something not so bad, I had a sex dream about Rose her first night in her new home! I was mortified at myself, yeah I'd had them before more times than I could count but no one else knew about them.

However during class Rose started thinking about kissing me and I caught her staring at my lips too. Then she was fighting with herself about if she still had feelings for me left over from she was little. At least I knew she had at one point felt something for me, which means that I might not have to work as hard to win her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next update! I was high on nyquil last time and totally forgot to thank you amazing readers for hitting 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

 **Chapter 10:**

The next few weeks went by slowly, Dimitri and I kind of fell into a routine the mornings he would be up and ready to leave by the time my alarm went off. Knowing me and the fact that I was late three days in a row, he now wakes me up in the mornings before he leaves. Its saved me from killing more alarm clocks too.

He was always so sweet to, not just yelling at me to get up but always starting gentle and usually ending up taking my blankets but at least he tries. By the time he gets home from school I usually have my homework done and he makes us dinner. Seeing as I can't cook to save my life, and Dimitri didn't want to have another incident with the fire department. I'm not talking about it.

I have to admit it nice overall, the hearing each others thoughts b still sucks especially when one of us has any type of thought about the other no matter what it's about. For instance when Dimitri gave us extra homework after a surprise quiz last week and I immediately started complaining and cussing him out in my head, I couldn't help myself it's not conscious thought. Well he was mad about that but not quite as mad as I was when he had not just one more sex dream but three! Four in all, in just a few weeks, and let me tell you it is awkward as hell the next few days.

It was now the day before thanksgiving break, and classes were unending today. Especially Dimitri's class, I swear he was doing this on purpose I mean who actually teaches and gives homework the day before a break?! I mean really we have to read A comedy of errors by Monday.

I was starting to get the hang of blocking Dimitri out well his thoughts from my head not blocking my thoughts from his head. So I had been doing that or at least trying all day, but I guess being frustrated let down my guard and believe it or not he was partly giving us homework and not shutting up because he thought I looked cute with my frustrated face. I glared at him and he laughed!

Everyone was looking between us trying to figure out why there English teacher started laughing for no reason and why I looked like I might kill him. I just shrugged their looks off and Dimitri got ahold of himself and continued with his lesson.

"Rose can you come here for a moment?" Dimitri asked as I headed out of his class.

Sighing I nodded and walked over to him looking at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be late tonight because of teacher meetings so I left twenty dollars on the counter so you can order in Chinese I know it's your favorite and with my healthier eating habits you don't get it much."

"Oh, okay. You know you don't have to do that I have money of my own."

"I know you do I just wanted to treat you, I know it's not been the easiest for you since moving in and I wanted to do something that would have a little normalcy for you."

I grinned, "Well thanks Comrade, I appreciate it."

Then surprising u a both I jumped up and hugged him also giving him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away realizing what I'd done and blushed a deep red, what the hell was that rose? I mean it's not like we're more then friends right now though I wouldn't mind more.

Wait! What?

Looking up I saw Dimitri looking intensely at me like he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do next. But before I could hear any of his thoughts or have him say anything I practically ran out the door with a bye.

He was starting to break down my walls that I had built when he became cold towards me, and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

xXx

I decided to play nice with Dimitri and asked another teacher what they did after school tonight, she told me that they did have a meeting but then they had two mandatory hours of office work. To fix their class rooms up or finish lesson plans or whatever else they needed to do and it also gave the parents a set time when they could come in to see a teacher without an appointment.

I decided that I would bring Chinese in to the school for him too, since he always made me dinner and was paying for this too.

I still had an allowance from my dad so did my brother, we both got about five grand a month until my dad dies then we get our inheritance. So like I told Dimitri I have money of my own.

I stopped by the house to change and then went to my favorite Chinese place. North China or as I liked to call it George's because the owners name is George and my Alberta had been taking me there since I was little. Of course I had my tail, Yuri and Pavel who were twins, but I was used to them and they were like big brothers to me now.

I got my order and got back on my bike and headed to the school for the second time today, flicking the twins off for the looks I got for being nice to Dimitri. Damn they were annoying!

I was just about to Dimitri's classroom when I heard voices coming from it, one I would know any where, the other was too annoying not to know. Tasha.

I walked right in without even knocking, knowing Dimitri hated her but was to polite to say anything to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy Comrade, I got us dinner." I said once I walked in.

Tasha glared at me, but I just ignored the hag, she was just a pain in the ass and needed to get the hint that this man was MINE! Weather I wanted him to be or not didn't matter.

I saw Dimitri smirk at my thoughts, then he told Tasha politely to basically get the hell out, which she did.

"So why the dinner?" Dimitri asked.

"Just trying to be nice, plus you paid for it so it's the least I could do." I said with a smile.

"Well thanks Roza."

"Anytime." I said realizing we were flirting.

It was fun, I had to admit I like flirting with him, he was really good at it.

He brought a chair up to his desk while I set our food out on his desk.

We sat down and talked as we ate about nothing in particular, it was nice though weird.

"Roza?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What's stopping you from trying for more then friendship with me? Do you not trust that were supposed to be together?"

"It's not that I don't trust that were supposed to be together." I said gesturing to my face.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, part of it is that I've spent the last few years thinking you hated me, that you didn't want to be friends anymore really hurt me. Especially since we had been so close before, I mean we knew the other better then ourselves. I guess I'm having a hard time trusting you won't just up and go emotionally cold on me again, just trusting you in general after all our history is hard. I know now that you were just trying to protect both our hearts because of the whole bond thing and hearing your thoughts, but that doesn't mean I can myself just trust you again. Plus you did all that knowing my trust issues because of my parents, it just hurt so much." I told him honestly.

I could hear him mentally going over what I said, so I tried to block him and give him some privacy.

"Oh Roza, I never meant to hurt you milaya, I just wanted to protect you." He said sadly while brushing a stray hair from my face.

I unconsciously leaned into his touch, his had was so warm and comforting. I wanted more with him I did, I just couldn't bring myself to go there yet.

I realized then that Dimitri was looking intently at my lips then up into my eyes, I was caught in their chocolate depths. I felt like we were seeing into each other's souls, then I realized he was leaning in and I panicked, I wasn't ready for this! Please no, I don't want to hurt him but I knew I wasn't ready.

Just as I thought that he sighed and pulled back.

"Comrade, I'm sorry, I want to I do, but I'm not ready yet just give me time all get there."

He just nodded and went to clean up our dinner, I felt horrible but I knew that I would go to far if he kissed me and I didn't want to give him false hope incase I never was able to trust him again.

'I will do everything in my power to prove I'm worth your trust, if it's the last thing I do." I heard him think towards me.

Oh Dimitri I know, I thought and said goodbye and went home, and it was home now which was a an improvement.

When I got home my guards left me be and I went to hide in my room, not being able to face Dimitri when he got home. Why did I have to be so stubborn?

 **Important:**

 **I know you all wanted a kiss and it is coming I just felt it was too soon for them to kiss especially with roses stubbornness. Keep with me it's coming I promise! Oh don't forget to review! !**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey all I know it's been forever and I can't tell you how sorry I am! My dyslexia is acting up and it's taking a toll on my writing! I'm pissed about it but what can u do. I'm so sorry please r &r and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The next day was awkward as hell, Dimitri avoided me at all costs and I did the same. What can I say I didn't want to see his sad face I heard all of his thoughts I didn't need the mental images to go with it.

I did feel guilty about the previous night, I know he knows what I'm thinking and therefore knows I'm not ready, but he is and me not being ready makes him feel bad for trying to protect us both in the past.

I kept to myself in my room and finished all my homework including what isn't due for a while. It was only five pm and I was still feeling guilty, so I decided to move into the bedroom next to Dimitri's that I had fallen in love with but hadn't chosen because it was next to his with a connecting door. It was a way of saying I want to try but just need time. Hopefully this would help the awkward tension between us.

Once I had moved all my things to my new room I was exhausted and ready for bed, but of course my phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Liss.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" I asked in greeting.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I have to tell you this over the phone but I knew you'd want to know right away." She said sniffling.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked panicked.

"I'm ok, it's Mason Rose he's mom just talked to mine and we'll it's not good. The doctors took him out of the induced coma only for him to fall into a regular one. It doesn't look good, I'm so sorry." She said now crying.

I didn't know what to say I was shocked, just yesterday we heard he was doing better.

"Rose?"

"Yeah I'm here, um I gotta go, love you, bye."

I hung up not waiting for an answer, I'm glad Dimitri is asleep because now I don't have to worry about him hearing my anguish at the thought of loosing Mason.

How is this possible? He was supposed to get better not worse.

The thoughts just kept coming and then memories of us as kids and growing up, I just couldn't take anymore. I curled up in bed and let the tears start falling.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake and a frantic voice calling my name.

"Rose! Roza! Wake up baby its just a nightmare. Please Roza!"

"Dimitri?" I ask, tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah baby, I'm right here, your ok now." He said pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

I snuggled my face into his chest breathing in his scent which helped me to relax.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Honestly I don't remember what it was about, though it was probably about Mason. Oh god, Mason!" I cried harder into his chest soaking his shirt.

Instead of answering he just rocked me in his arms while playing with my hair and humming a lullaby. I soon calmed enough that I was no longer fighting for air. It was so amazing being in his arms that I let myself drift back off to sleep.

xXx

I woke up too warm, and my face felt like swollen like it had been put into a punching match. I struggled to open my eyes which were blurry from all the crying I did the night before.

Looking up I saw what had me so hot, Dimitri was laying next to me sound asleep with me securely in his arms against his chest, our legs were tangled together and my head was resting in the crook of his neck. If we were in a better place right now I think I would never want to move, but right now it was just awkward.

I tried to gently untangle myself from his body as not to wake him up, but failed miserably. His eyes shit open the moment I tried to move.

"Oh, ah sorry, I'll get up." He said blushing lime mad.

I let out a giggle, wait since when the fuck do I giggle?

" it's ok, I'm just hot and need to pee." I told him.

He nodded and untangled himself from me, however the moment my body lost contact with his my heart hurt. It was like I was no longer whole without him holding me. Shaking it off I looked up and saw a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?"

"You feel it too, the pull, the loss of part of you when we're not touching."

"I don't know what your talking about." I said with a huff.

I went to slide off the bed when I was thrown back down, looking up Dimitri was hovering over me and his touch brought back that feeling of completion. Looking into his eyes I couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss him. With that thought I glanced down at his pink luscious lips.

"Why can't you just admit you want me? Roza, we both know we can't resist fate and we both love the other. I can hear your thought, and I thought that if I gave you enough time you would come to your senses on your own. That doesn't seem to be working for you though so I'm taking control."

With that he crashed his lips down on mine in a passionate kiss that took my breath away. I had never been kissed like this before! It was amazing.

My eyes shot open at the sound of a deep laugh, oh my god! It was a dream and I was wet like really wet. Looking up I was met with the chocolate brown of Dimitri's eyes and a huge smile across his face.

"Have a nice dream, my Roza?"


	12. authors note

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! ! PLEASE READ!**

hey guys I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry the stupid site keeps no my password isn't right and only just now took it and when I went to change it it says I put the wrong current password in so I'm so sorry it's taken so long.

OK a few things

1st in the last chapter a lot of you were confused about where the deal started it started when she woke up the first time to hot and tangled with Dimitri

2nd I know I've dropped the ball on replying to ur reviews so I will be going back to chapter 8 which is where I stopped and will be replying to all of your reviews.

3rd thank you all so much for sticking with me you are all amazing and I totally love you guys!

Lastly the next chapter isn't that long but does have a bit of a surprise for you and will be up within the next 24 hours!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Fuck! It was a dream and not only that but Dimitri had 'seen' the whole thing. I was so fucked!

"Well not yet but I sure would be honored to help you out." Dimitri said.

Crap now he's responding to my thoughts.

"I am, I'm not going to ignore the fact that you are fighting yourself on your feelings for me, I am going to take every advantage I can to make you realize that you love me as much as I do you."

He then moved to hover over me, his body over mine, straddling me his face just inches from mine. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in his chocolate orbs, it seemed like an eternity before he leaned in and started to kiss my cheek, then down my jaw before trailing wet kisses down my neck to my sweet spot causing me to moan involuntary which woke me from my lust filled haze otherwise know as Dimitri and pushed him off of me. Because he wasn't expecting that he fell on the floor straight on his ass, I couldn't help but giggle especially because of the adorably confused look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He asked still shocked.

"Because you were kissing me and I never gave you even the slightest hint that that would be ok! So get out, now!" I yelled now coming back to my senses I was getting pissed at him.

He got up and left without another word.

One thing I had noticed was that he never once got close to my lips.

Forcing my mental wall up I thought about what had just happened, Dimitri was going to make this so much harder for me and part of me was pissed but a small part was happy that he was going to fight for me. I just wasn't sure what to do now that we both knew I was just being stubborn.

I finally got myself out of bed to get ready. Walking into the bathroom I looked into the mirror only to see a huge ass hickey on my neck! Fucking Dimitri, oh he is going to die! I decided that it was to dark to try makeup so I grabbed a turtleneck to wear luckily it's cold out. Once I was done I walked out into the kitchen and was surprised to find Dimitri sitting at the breakfast bar eating. I decided to play it cool and get payback later.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you, I'll be taking you to and from school from now on." He replied.

"Um ok? Why?" I asked.

"I told you I'm upping my game. So get your breakfast and let's go."

Ok man I am so screwed. All this time with him, and his smile, and his godly face, and abs, and ass, not to mention the incident in my bed that I can't seem to get out of my head. Damn Rose pull yourself together before you start to drool.

I pulled myself together quickly and luckily I was looking in the fridge and not looking at him and staring, also my blocks are still up thankfully.

I grabbed a bottle of water and an energy bar because apparently all the donuts are unhealthy for me or something like that. I then picked up my backpack in my Dimitri at his car, the car was pretty silent both of us stuck in our thoughts.

Once at school it was bit awkward because Dimitri insisted on carrying my backpack and he put his arm around my shoulder walking me into class. I have to admit I melted a little into his warmth which caused a smirk to appear on his face. Normally I would pull away from him because of that. But he was so damn warm and I was freezing, also it might have felt amazing.

Luckily Lissa wasn't in class yet so I didn't get ambushed by her.

The day was pretty boring and there was no news on Mason. Although I was able to get on Dimitris nerves and without getting a detention because he didn't want to stay after school. What did I do you ask? I sang loudly through our bond "This is the song that never ends" for so long he couldn't get his blocks up because he was so pissed. He even started writing it on the board instead our homework! It was epic! I nearly lost it and it's totally worth the lecture later. Payback was definitely a bitch and I loved it.

 **the long awaited chapter! I'm am so sorry again for the long wait I will hopefully never take that long again. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by Sunday but I'm not making any promises. Please review follow and favorite love u my munchkins!**

 **Ps I will not drop thus book I love it too much it might take me a while between updates but I will finish :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**OK ok I know I'm a horrible horrible author and I owe you so big! I know this isn't a long chapter but it's what I have. Please don't hate me I know it's been years literally. But I'm back and will be posting at least 1 chapter a month for now. If you don't see it here I'm on wattpad same name. I would tell you all the reasons why I've been MIA but I'll just skip that and say I'm so sorry I love each and every one of you! And now dimitri!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Dpov**

Today has been great, I can't believe I got to make the headway with Roza that I have in the last twenty four hours. I was able to comfort her last night and then sleep with her in my arms not to mention waking up to her wet dream. I was actually happy that she decided to scream that song in my head during her class with me because I was getting a hard on just thinking about all the things I want to do to her and the dreams we've both had. Not that I'm going to let her know that.

I've decided to not play fair or wait any longer, Rose is being stubborn and we both know she wants me as much as I want her. I am going to have her begging me to kiss her and take her in every and any way possible soon. I will tease her every opportunity I get and I will no longer hide my dirty thoughts from her. By the time I'm done she won't know what to do without my touch. I also have decided that I will no longer let her have her own bedroom, she sleeps with me or on the floor. I will have all the bedrooms stripped of beds and put them all in storage at the other end of my apartment where I have a special room I planned for my beshert. She's no where close to ready for it so it won't be a problem locking the beds in there. She'll be pissed but in the end she will thank me.

XXXXXXX

It's finally the weekend and I can put my plan into action. I've played it pretty cool so far letting her think I'm giving her space which has thrown her a bit. I was even a little proud of myself when I caught her thinking how disappointed she was that I hadn't tried to do anything more since the other morning. Really I was just biding my time. I had just "let" her leave our home so my workers could come in and get every bedroom cleared out and emptied before she got back from hanging out with Lisa. Yes I could just lock all the doors but I know my roza too well and that would never work.

It took a while but I also managed to redo my bedroom so that it was less bachelor and more us. Deep purples and blacks accented the cream colored walls and bed linens. The dark wood of the bed and dressers went beautifully as well. I knew she'd love it.

Luckily for me Lisa is a romantic and may have helped by sending me pictures of what I should get and the men I hired put it together. She also has been texting me updates on where they are at and now her latest one says she just left to come home.

I can't wait to see her face especially since I've had my walls partially down and let through little bits of thoughts that have to do with missing her and grading.

As I wait on the couch in our room I can't help but be a little nervous because let's be honest, I love the woman but she is violent when angry and I don't want her to get hurt.

I hear the front door open and smile to myself.

"Showtime!"


End file.
